god_of_slaughterfandomcom-20200216-history
Shi Yan/Skills
Skills Blood Cultivation Whenever someone dies, or in an area of slaughter. He can absorb the peoples’ resentments and blood and quickly to increase his cultivation while turning the targets into mummies. However, if he absorbs the qi of someone much stronger than him, he will be filled with a strong desire for slaughter until it is fully assimilated by him. Through it, when needed, he can become an unfeeling killing machine without any human emotions. The only thing left in his mind are methods to kill. How to kill quickly and efficiently. Rampage Given the complete skill by memory from the Blood Vein Ring . Consists of three levels. * The first sky collects a large amount of qi and resentment into a certain parts of his body (ex. fists) or even his entire body, then bursts it out onto his target(s). First, it attacks the target. The attack also forms a white snake of qi (or the form of people he slaughtered) and follows the target until it wraps around the opponent (or allows resentments to enter their pores) and stuns them with illusions of resentments. The overflow can also make surrounding targets turn crazy. However, it also makes Shi Yan become violent. * The second sky fuses the evil qi into his blood and makes him significantly stronger and more bloodthirsty. * The third sky shrivels his body so much it looks like he has no blood left in his body and make his energy incredible pure. Dark Light Shield Defensive martial skill. It used Profound Qi to form a layer of dark light around one’s body, in order to defend enemy’s assault. It was just a Mortal martial skill and needed no requirements but one flow of profound Qi. Finger Spear This Martial Skill trains one’s fingers. Once you complete it, your fingers will be as sharp as knives and can pierce the enemy’s body easily. It’s very easy to defeat an enemy and completely shatter him after training in this Martial Skill. Combined with the Petrification Martial Spirit, it has an extremely strong power. Gravity Field The space in the Field would twist and thus, create attraction. Once the Field was created, it would drag everyone but its creator into it. Under its power, anyone who was dragged into the Field would automatically spin and their blood and flesh would be squeezed. Their Profound Qi would be suppressed and they wouldn’t be able to operate their Martial Skills. It is a spirit martial skill and can immediately kill weaker enemies and weaken stronger enemies. He can also stop martial skills and weaken them and move the field to enemies that are farther away. It can also form tornadoes in water. Energies * Profound Qi * Negative Energies * Yin Qi * Star-power * Solar-power * Heavenly flames? Inheritance of the War Devil, Seal of Life and Death Using the circulation method of the of Life and Death, he was able to stir the negative energy in all of his meridians. Those negative energies would flow towards his left arm in a special pattern, forming a Seal with extremely negative characteristics. The of Life and Death also had secret methods to stir the Profound Qi in the whole body, making it flow into the right and left arm. The left hand is the Seal and the right hand is the Seal. When using this skill in battle, the two seals can be merged into one, forming the true of Life and Death. The power of the of Life and Death depended on the density of the negative energies in the body and the amount of Profound Qi. Its strongest power would be released when forming a total of forty-nine seals. Seven seals would be marked as the first sky. As the realm and martial skill of a warrior progressed, the number of seals forming would increase when using of Life and Death. Every time one broke through to another sky, the number and size of the seals formed would multiply. According to the mnemonics of the of Life and Death, once you reaching the seventh sky, forty-nine seals would instantly form and release an earth-crushing power. And if these forty-nine seals were fused together, it would emit an invincible strength, easily able to crush the highest mountains! The Seal also has a death side effects on living beings. The Seal has a strong destroying/suppressing effect on undead beings. The Seal can also work in tandem with the Blood Vein Ring to control corpse slaves. Black Formula Was only a Mortal Level Martial Skill, since it required Yin Qi, once one was adapted to the environment, he could gather the Yin Qi and use it as a weapon. It also allows him to easily survive in yin qi environments and even feel endless enjoy in areas with high yin qi. Although it is a low level skill, it can be trained endlessly and is actually very mysterious. It allows him to form six strong yin pearls that can suck all yin energies into his body. Once they were activated, he would have endless yin qi. With this skill, he can also shoot out balls of yin qi and electricity. He can also form many defensive shields and weapons. For example, the Yin Wall. The Yin Wall was like a huge upside down bowl which protected him. The Yin Wall was so thin and transparent that Shi Yan could see things ten meters away clearly. Although the Black Formula was just a Mortal level martial skill, if the natural Yin Qi absorbed becomes enough, it could even reach the strength of Profound and Spirit level Martial Spirits. If the Black Formula absorbs the endless natural Yin Qi, it could even reach the level of Sacred martial skills! It can also absorb star and sunlight! Fake Soul Soul defense technique by making a fake soul. You have to gather the thoughts of hate, greed, delusion, obsession, and resentment, plus the different negative emotions in your body to form into a soul cluster in your mind. Once the soul cluster is made, put your soul into the fake soul and quickly leave. Then this way you will be able to leave an imprint of your soul in the fake soul, giving the soul cluster your-soul imprint and forming the fake soul. Magical Shifts Movement skill that includes seven shifts. Once you trained with it, you can speed up several times. This Martial Skill is very demanding about one’s body condition and depends on one’s cultivation realm. The first two shifts are Phantom Shift and Electric Shift. * The Phantom Shift can let you generate shadows that could baffle your enemies. The higher your level is, the more shadows you can generate. * The Electric Shift can speed you up as fast as lightning, but it consumes a lot of energy. Evil Phantom This was a high attacking skill discovered by Shi Yan, taking advantage of the negative feelings hovering in the air without vanishing. And refining it into a phantom full of negative feelings was nearly similar to giving it a life. After the phantom was formed, it not only brought out different kinds of negative feelings that killed people, but also made it’s enemy fall, easily being absorbed by the negative feelings, failing to be able to protest. Its body was created by some sort of malicious energy, but it had a lot of emotional movements. This special thing, which seemed to have malicious life, was full of bloody murderous desire. Five Devils Condensation Refining Forms Five Devils in his sea of consciousness: * Devil of Despair * Devil of fear * Devil of bloodshed * Devil of greed * Devil of resentment. The Five Devils in the Sea of Mind was a strange martial technique from the Blood Vein Ring. It was created by the combination of the negative emotions that dispersed outwards from Shi Yan’s meridians and his Spiritual Seal in the sea of consciousness. It had not only a part of his consciousness but also the tremendous soul power. These Five dwellers in the sea of consciousness also seemed to move quietly, poured five miraculous emotions into his sea of consciousness, and slowly recovered his consciousness in situations with illusions or soul attacks. In addition, they can condense from soul power to substances. Hidden God Soul Special spirit skill of the Demonic Sound Clan, which used the condensed flows of the god consciousness one by one to create a miraculous spirit formation. This spirit formation could have then hid all spiritual energies, which the host soul could not have found out about it. Thousand Hand Shift This was a technique he learned from the Ice Cold Flame. Just like the Electric Shift and Phantom Shift, it was a technique that used the Profound Qi. When he urged it, it would appear as thousands of hands striking together. In a short time, it could create a twisted area with a strong energy. The stronger the energy was, the more terrible the twisted space got. Spirit Seed He can plant spirit seeds to control people. Soul Dividing Technique It is a secret technique of the experts in the antiquity time. This technique would divide the host soul into parts. This forms a hollow soul. The hollow soul wasn’t the host soul, as it was just a projection of the latter. So, it didn’t have the attainments of the host soul. When the hollow soul was destroyed, it didn’t affect the host soul. Currently, he can only reach this stage, however, for the skill in general once one forged a puppet, they would put a part of their host soul into it. This would make the puppet have the soul and memory imprints of the owner, which would help it to perform as marvelously as its master. Heaven Flame Divine Refining Technique Can refine Heaven Flames and supposedly “fuse them to make the Fire of Life. This flame could light up the souls to create the Original Soul”. Energy Divergence One of the skills Shi Yan has as a inheritor of master of Bloodthirsty's Cortege of Eight. Additional Abilities * Can reach a marvelous state where everything around him slows down and seems clear. * He can last for long periods of time under water. Spirit power * This Spirit Power could extend out and observe other living things. It could also be infused into Martial Skills and weapons to attack enemies. Qi Transformation * All kinds of birds, trees, nunchakus, weapons that he had wanted, he only needed to imagine it, then used his mind to control it. The profound Qi would then immediately transform into the desired form miraculously. The bird formed by the profound Qi could fly deliberately in the sky, plants and trees could be very lively, and weapons could then be extremely strong. Sea of Consciousness * Attack and Defense: ** can perform soul attacks and defend from them as well. * Observing: ** can observing a large area which increases with cultivation. Especially once he master space power. Disguise: Can transform his body into any shape/size he wants and add specific characteristics to his disguise. He can not only change his body characteristics (ex. into different lifeformss or into a different size human), he can also change his facial features. Realm Detection: * After the Nine Serenities Soul Devouring Flame had merged with his host soul, he was able to detect the real realm of the others on seeing them. Even those stronger than him. Controlling corpses/puppets: * Can use his life seal to gain control over powerful puppets and corpses, The seal also give corpses with no intelligence, intelligence. Cloning: * He can make clones of himself using space power. Category:Skills